Funny Little Feeling
by youngandobsessed
Summary: Newlywed Bella gets a 'funny little feeling' and wants to try something new with her vampire husband...possibly the worst summary ever. First fanfic so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and Edward Cullen doesn't belong to me…yet

He's not even home yet but I can still feel my heart increase its beating to a rapid pace as if he was here. The anticipation pulses through my body and I can't help but fidget a little as I wait for him. To pass the time while I sit on the closed toilet seat of our bathroom and wait, I take up biting my fingernails, although I immediately regret that decision due to the red polish I painted on them this afternoon. The bitter taste reminds me why I never wear nail polish.

From the time I last checked my cell phone to now when I look at it again, only three minutes have passed. They've been gone for two excruciatingly long days and I don't think I can stand the separation anymore. Damn, just how long does it take to kill an animal and drink its blood? After asking myself this, I smile, aware that in just a few short days I will know the answer to that question.

I catch my reflection in the gigantic mirror of the bathroom. Ugh, I feel so ridiculous. My hair actually was able to hold the curl for once, but my make-up is much too dark and heavy for my liking, with all the black eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Not to mention my red lips and artificially blushed cheeks. Come to think of it, there was really no need to put any on in the first place, as soon as anyone else sees me like this I can guarantee that I will flush beet red. And then there's what I'm wearing, the mix of lace and sheer nightie that pushes my modest breasts together and then up to practically my chin layered over the lace thong that so very disturbingly rides up my butt. How is anyone supposed to feel sexy when they're in such discomfort? I didn't even bother with shoes; it's hard enough for me to walk without tripping period.

For a moment, I wonder why I even did this. But then image of my husband's (as much as I hate the word, I might as well try to use it every once in a while) face when he saw me done up like this on our wedding night comes to mind. Of course I didn't do half as good of a job as his sister, but hopefully I'll be able to replicate his reaction. That cunning smile, those lust-filled eyes…

Just the thought of him makes me begin to get wet. And plus, we only have a couple more days to do things like this before I become incredibly…thirsty.

Right then as my mind contemplates what the next week will hold, I can hear the front door open. They're home. My heart leaps into my throat.

"Bella?" I hear him call. A bout of nausea overwhelms my stomach.

"Yes, Edward?" I holler back, and next thing I hear is our bedroom door opening. Just when I thought my heart couldn't beat any faster, it starts to thump wildly against the restraint of my ribcage. I can't wait until the day when it'll just stay still.

"Where are you Bella?" he asks.

"In the bathroom," I squeak, the fear of complete humiliation consumes my body and inhibits my speaking abilities.

"Oh," he replies. I can tell he's a little embarrassed too, walking in on my supposed human moment. His embarrassment relieves mine just the slightest bit.

"You guys are home early." I say through the door, trying to sound as casual as possible as I hastily make last-minute adjustments to my ensemble.

"It's just me actually," Edward informs me. Again, he alleviates even more of the stress I had been feeling. I was worried enough about what I planned for tonight without having to fret about if any of his family could hear us.

"Oh," I so articulately respond.

"Yes, I couldn't bear being away from my _wife_ any longer." He tells me. After cringing at the sound of the word wife, even if came off of Edward's perfect lips and in his perfect voice, I feel all the more reassured. He couldn't take the distance either.

"Well, I hope you…you know…got all the…um…'food'…you needed," I reply going over to the bathroom door, the only thing separating us. I might as well get this over with.

"Don't worry Bella, my bloodlust is under control tonight," Edward assures me.

"We'll see about that," I say, my voice sounding seductive for the first time in our conversation, as I swing open the door.

"What do you me-" Edward's speech cut off as soon as he turned around and saw me in the doorway, leaning against one side, attempting to look seductive. He on the other hand, already does. His shirt is off exposing his perfect marble torso and his lower half is clothed with a simple pair of black pants.

His eyes narrow as they roam the length of my scantily-clad body. I can feel the crimson creep into my cheeks; they always flush when Edward looks at me like this. This is the exact result I was aiming for. Gone is the composed romantic gentleman that I love so much. When Edward stares at me like this so eagerly, so possessively, so ravenously, he looks like a…a vampire. Strangely enough, this excites me to no end. I like it when he shows this unrestrained side of him, especially during sex. Though I won't have to put up with it much longer, I am extremely sick of him being so afraid to hurt me. I wish he would just trust himself and let me have it.

"Bella," he whispers in a low voice, almost a growl, and begins to approach me. He dazzles me so much that I back up against the doorway as well as almost forget to breathe, let alone remember what I need to tell him.

I pull my eyes away from his for a moment to collect my thoughts. The instant I look up, Edward's face is millimeters from mine and his frame pins me against the outline of the door. The cool breeze of his breath flutters my hair, as the icy touch of his skin pressing against mine causes goosebumps to appear all over my body. His face drifts closer to mine and his eyes close but before he can kiss me, I push his chest so he backs up against the opposite side of the doorway.

"What is it, love?" Edward questions, only a little bit of concern is present in his tone. He looms near me yet again and whispers gently into my ear, "You don't know how much you're teasing me in that outfit."

My whole body shivers and I have to gulp to withhold drooling over him. I catch myself again and slip out of his grasp into the bedroom. Edward remains in the bathroom doorway, confused by my behavior.

"Edward," I begin, automatically adverting my eyes to his bedroom carpet out of shame. "I want to try something different tonight."

"Different?" he repeats, still in the doorway.

I nod my head. He's so not going to go for this. "I want to play a game."

"What kind of a game?" he presses, intrigued. I can feel his eyes on me, studying my most subtle facial expressions and tiniest movements.

After taking a deep breath, I reconnect our eye contact.

"I…I want…I want you to…um…well… to…oh, God…to hunt me." I stutter out.

Edward looks at me surprised with one of his perfect eyebrows raised. Yeah, I can't believe I said it either. "You want me to…_hunt_…you?"

"Mmhmm," I confirm, looking down at the ground again. This is stupid, why did I even want to do this to begin with? Tears well up in my eyes and I fight to keep them from spilling over. Sometimes I wonder why he even married me in the first place.

"Like foreplay?" he questions further. I snap my head to see him strolling over to me.

"Y-yeah. And I want it to be rough." I blurt out.

The perfect mix of surprise, amusement, and arousal flashes across Edward's face before he masks it with his ubiquitous composure. He places a hand on each of my shoulders, and meets my gaze.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?"

"Oh, yeah. I want this more than anything," I catch myself, "Well, almost more than anything."

"Okay." He replies, smiling my favorite crooked smile of his. And then he vanishes from the room completely.

I gasp and my heartbeat immediately spikes at his sudden disappearance. All my humiliation evaporates entirely and is replaced by exhilaration. Where exactly did he go?

"Edward?" I call, searching around the bedroom and bathroom. He's nowhere to be found. So I decide to investigate the rest of the large and spacious house. Cautiously, I step out into the hallway and walk toward the stairs. The house is pretty much totally dark, the only source of light is the bright and shining full moon out tonight, pouring into the mansion through its many windows.

I reach the stairs and start my descent. When I'm about halfway down, I think I hear something behind me and whip my head around. Out of the corner of my eye, I see I blur pass by and move down the hall. Quickly, I turn around to follow it, but loose sight all too soon at the top of the stairs.

"Edward?" I call again, my voice a blend of excitement and just the smallest amount of fear. What if someone else got home early? Emmett would never let us live it down. Nonetheless, I continue in the direction I saw the blur go.

As I move further down the hall, I see that a single door is open. Carlisle's study. Naturally, I slowly enter the dark room, keeping my eyes peeled and my ears open. It is dead silent with the omission of the sound of my breathing, which is a bit louder than usual due to my now frantic heartbeat.

My eyes carefully scan the study and I repeat Edward's name. No response. I know he's in here though, I can feel it. I sense something behind my back so I pivot around to face a wall of books to see a dark figure sweeping down from a ladder to somewhere else. So he is in here. As expected, my heartbeat speeds up even more as I try to pinpoint just where Edward is.

And then I notice that Carlisle's desk chair is turned away. Slowly, very slowly, I begin to tiptoe toward it. When I'm close enough, I gradually reach out my arm to spin it around. As my hand gets closer and closer, I can hear my heart pound more and more in my ears. I take a deep breath, shut my eyes, only to realize that they need to be open, and grasp the upholstered leather of the chair and proceed to rapidly whirl it to me.

It's empty. I exhale and take a second to gather myself. _Relax Bella, _I tell myself. My pulse settles down a tad and I laugh a little to ease my nerves. Exhaling deeply again, I run my hands through my hair. So Edward has perfected the art of the hunt. Surprise, Surprise. He has to be here somewhere though. I turn around to go seek a new room but then…

"Hello, Bella." He greets me coolly, his voice smooth and his face placid. I let out a scream and jump back.

All words have escaped me, I can only hyperventilate. With a petrified look on my face, I start backing away from him. Of course, he follows my every move silently, a malicious yet bizarrely arousing grin spread across his lips. Soon there's no where else to back up, my hands and backside hit Carlisle's desk.

Edward closes the space between us. I feel bad, I wasn't a very good prey and he's probably used to a much more thrilling chase.

"I'll tell you what," he murmurs into my ear in the sexiest but at the same time scariest voice, "I'm feeling generous. I'll give you a thirty second head start." And with that he turns so he's no longer facing me but the wall, no longer blocking my movement.

So I take the head start and I run. No, I sprint. I fly out of the study and down the hall with no clue where to go. Just as I make the split-second decision to flee down the stairs, Edward materializes right in front of me. Again, I scream and change direction but he's in front of me there too. At a loss of what I should do now, I simply stand there and cower at him. Edward stays put watching me. I wonder if he's frustrated that he can't read my mind so he doesn't know my next move, not that there is one for him to read anyway. Also, I don't think he needs physic abilities to realize just how hot he's making me. Moments that feel like eternities pass as we merely stare at each other. I notice that Edward's gaze dropped from my face to chest to pass the time, since whatever I end up doing, if anything, he'll just be able to catch me anyway.

Instinctively, I find myself backing up again, and he following me. And being the graceful woman that I am, as well as forgetting the stairs are behind me, I end up slipping on the top stair and fall back. My arms flail and yet another scream escapes me. Yet instead of tumbling down the rest of the staircase, I land in Edward's muscular arms, face-to-face. I gulp.

"That's enough cat and mouse," he decides suddenly and before I can even think of a response, I'm back in the bedroom being dropped on the bed.

It takes me a moment to adjust to my surroundings. I spot Edward at the foot of the bed straight in front of me, grinning that same evil yet so excitable grin. For the umpteenth time tonight, his once topaz but now onyx eyes rove all over my physique with lust, desire, passion, and dare I say…hunger?

"Oh Bella," Edward growls.

The predator seems pretty satisfied that he caught his prey with such simplicity. No, that's not it for me though. I'm not giving in that easily. I roll off the bed to make a rather pathetic escape attempt. He's there at the side of the bed before my feet are on the ground.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he inquires smugly.

I'm able to duck around him and advance, I don't know, three feet away before he grabs both of my wrists, pins them behind my back and pushes me against a wall. I fight back the wince the impact of me and the wall creates.

"You wanted it rough," Edwards reminds me. I grunt in response. Is he positive he can't read my mind?

He begins to plant unexpectedly light kisses on my neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent it provides him. I sigh in pleasure and tilt my neck, exposing more soft skin for him to caress with his lips. He kisses all over my neck, applying more pressure and giving me hickies for sure. Edward moves his lips down to my collarbone, and then he licks his way up to my ear where he begins to suck on my lobe. Another moan escapes my mouth, encouraging him to keep going.

Now only one of Edward's cold, slender, and strong hands clutch my wrists while the other begins to explore my burning skin. He starts with my back and then slides it down to cup squeeze my exposed bottom. Next, his hand slithers around to my stomach where he proceeds to trace circles around my navel. The divine sensation makes me shiver.

"Edward," I moan.

His hand now glides up my stomach to right under my breast, where he runs his finger back and forth on the fold my breast makes with my torso. My nipples harden immediately, due to the cold in addition to the enjoyable feeling. I squeeze my eyes shut to maintain some self-control and enjoy Edward's 'work'. Then he slips his whole hand up my bra and starts to stroke and lightly grip my breast. By this point, all I can do is sigh and moan; begging Edward to keep going. He switches breasts and fondles it just like the other one. I can barely handle not being able to touch him anymore, so I thrash against his clasp but to no avail.

Then I realize is that the only way to free myself is to beat him at his own game. As he carries on pleasuring me, I decide to pleasure him by grinding my butt into his crotch. His member is already rock-hard. I pick up my pace and then I hear Edward moan, "Bella, that's not fair."

Within the matter of a second, he unzips my nightie, takes it off, and twirls me so I'm facing him topless. At last my hands are released and I have to place them on the wall to steady myself from the velocity of Edward's turn.

"Fair?" I reply alluringly to him as he ogles my bare chest. "Who said we were playing fair? You're definitely not."

He looks up at me and smiles slyly, which derails my train of thought altogether. "Forgive me, Isabella. It is in my nature."

"Oh shut up," I respond, my arms lacing around his neck and pulling him toward me, finally connecting our lips. The passion let loose from the kiss is nearly too much for me to handle. In fact, I'm beginning to feel a little faint. I do my best to ignore it though, and concentrate solely on moving my lips in synchronization with Edward's. He slips his tongue in between my lips, which therefore part to allow it to boldly explore my mouth. He runs it all over my teeth and my tongue intertwines with his before I stick mine in his mouth. I do the same to his teeth, but he pulls away then.

"Be careful, you know what those teeth are capable of," Edward warns me resuming kissing my neck and running his hand down my waist, to my thigh, to the back of my knee. He lifts my leg and locks it around his torso.

"I do," I answer breathlessly, placing quick kisses all around his jaw line. "And that's why I was doing it."

Our lips lock the second time and Edward presses his groin against mine. I begin to grind into him. Soon he does the same, though the way he moves his hips is much more wary than how I move mine. But frankly, it feels so good, I don't really even care. I run my hands hungrily all over his chest and wrap my other leg around him so he's hoisting me against the wall as we continue to kiss.

"Edward," I pant, coming up for air.

"What?" he demands, a bit out of breath himself, looking me straight in the eye.

"Go in for the kill."

Then I'm alone. Somehow I manage to be standing after he drops me, but it's just me, myself, and my lingerie that's on the floor.

"Is this what you had in mind, Bella?" asks Edward in his so incredibly sexy deep voice from some unknown location.

My head tracks the origin of the sound of his voice, and I find him lying on the bed, waiting for me. The look in his eye makes me soak the thin strip of fabric of my thong, which is all that is clothing me. I bite my lip, blush, giggle, and I look down for an instant. When I return my gaze back to him, his pants are gone. I breathe in sharply, taken by surprise by his quick move. I put my forefinger to my mouth, bite down on it lightly and start to giggle again. I dash over to the bed and jump on it, but once I land, there's no one there.

"What?" I ponder aloud, and look behind me. Next thing I know, I'm sitting up straddling Edward. "Wait, how did you…"

He presses his forefinger to my lips to shush me and then replaces his finger with his mouth. As we kiss, I can feel his cold hands travel down the curves of my body, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. They rest at the straps at my g-string for a moment before he rips it clean off. I can feel Edward's lips smile against mine, that's his third thong this week.

I roll over and pull him on top of me so I can slide off his black boxers while catching a peak of what I have waited so patiently for. As I gaze at it, I don't think I've ever seen it this long before. Blushing every so slightly, even though I am his…_wife_, I jerk my gaze up and again I can feel the Edward's smile against my lips. First his hands travel in between my thighs and spread them apart, so after he shifts his weight so none of it is on me, he can enter into me.

"Ohhhh, finally," I sigh upon his entrance, shutting my eyes to focus on the heavenly feeling. Edward lets out a groan too, and then slowly pulls back only to push into me again at the same speed. His next thrusts are that identical pace.

Edward buries his head between my breasts and begins to ferociously kiss, lick, and suck on them as he keeps on thrusting. Feeling like I'm going to explode, I impulsively knot my fingers in his hair and pull with all my might, knowing that he can't feel it anyway.

"Bella…oh…Bella…" he moans as he picks up his momentum the smallest amount, his head staying down at my chest. I can feel myself beginning to contract around him and I throw my legs around him, taking all he has to offer.

"Faster, Edward, Harder." I moan as he continues to thrust, my back arching into his stone chest.

"But, Bella--" he picks up his head to look at me.

"I don't care Edward! I said I wanted it rough! Faster! Harder!" I demand yet beg simultaneously.

For the first time, Edward actually obeys. He increases the rapidity of his thrusts as well as the force of them. I feel him plunge into me further than he's ever been but I flinch since it hurts. But this type of hurt isn't painful; it's quite the opposite, it's pleasurable. Both of us devour each other's necks as Edward goes on pushing into me. My breaths become gasps as my orgasm bubbles up inside of me.

"Keep going, Edward, I'm coming, I'm almost there," I plead as he goes even harder while his teeth graze my neck.

That sets me off, the proximity of his teeth to my skin, knowing what they will do to me in just a few days time. Before I'm fully away what's going on, I'm shaking violently against Edward's body screaming, cuming all over the place.

"EDWARD! OH MY GOD, EDWARD! YES, YES, THAT'S IT! DON'T STOP! YES…." I scream, my toes curling around the mattress and sheets.

I feel that Edward reaching his climax as well. He holds me in his arms extra tight that it almost feels like he's about to crush me. We both scream as loud as we wanted to, aware that absolutely no one can hear us.

"BELLA…DAMN IT BELLA! YES! BELLA…BELLA….GOD….YES, BELLA!"

Our orgasms subside and Edward makes his last few thrusts. Once he pulls out for good, I collapse straight back in the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying desperately to re-establish a normal pattern of breathing. Although, it doesn't seem to be working out too well.

Edward lies next to me in bed and I rotate my body so my head rests on his frozen chest, which cools down my red, burning cheek. I feel his icy fingers lazily run themselves through my hair. We're back to normal, whatever normal is for us. No more thirsty vampires, no more terrified humans, just Edward and Bella lying in bed. This is the nice part about sleeping with a vampire; he can't fall asleep after sex so there's always time to cuddle.

"I like playing games with you, Bella," says Edward softly, still stroking my hair.

I smile and giggle the slightest bit. "So do I, Edward. We might as well get them in now before I…change."

Edward's stone body tenses even more at my words. "Let's not talk about that tonight."

I look up at him and argue back, "But Edward--"

"Please, Bella. I just want to enjoy this moment." He tells me. Fair enough, so I drop it. I place little light kisses on his pec and nipple while he lies there silently, taking pleasure in the sensation I'm creating.

And no matter how hard I try to avoid it, sleep always has its way of finding me. Tonight is no exception. I let out an obnoxiously loud yawn and feel my eyes droop. Edward pulls me close to him, kisses the top of my head, and whispers "Go to sleep, love. I'll be waiting in the morning."

"I love Edward," I mumble already half asleep.

"I love you too, Bella."

Maybe having a husband isn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Playlist

**Funny Little Feeling**

Playlist:

Funny Little Feeling by Rock 'n' Roll Soldiers: .com/watch?v=JYPHxyQ9gkk

Feeling Good by Michael Buble: .com/watch?v=w3BH9hKNPoI

My Love is Like...Wo by Mya: .com/watch?v=3ua_22A2z3U


End file.
